WarGames 2013
WarGames 2013 was the third annual CAW wrestling click-per-view event of its name produced by Vixenz Wrestling Federation (VWF). It took place on November 24, 2013. Seven matches took place. The main event was a Six Vixen Tag Team WarGames match for control of VWF. =Card= (NOTE: CARD MAY CHANGE): Screenshot_2018-01-07-11-02-13.png|The WarGames Match: The Daughters of Darkness vs. The Sailor Senshi (Makoto, Rei, & Minako); If the Senshi lose, Mio Kuroki will take over as the owner of VWF. If The Senshi wins, Mio leaves VWF and never comes back. Screenshot_2018-01-07-11-01-53.png|VWF Championship: Ashlee Simpson © vs. Usagi Tsukino Screenshot_2018-01-07-11-01-34.png|No Holds Barred: Ami Mizuno vs Aerith Gainsborough Screenshot_2018-01-07-11-01-18.png|Rinoa Heartilly & Tina Armstrong vs. The Gullwings Screenshot_2018-01-07-11-08-34.png|Lightning vs. Erza Scarlet Screenshot_2018-01-07-11-04-05.png|Tag Team Championship: The Dewynter Sisters © vs. Haruka & Michiru =Event= Rundown The Gullwings (Yuna & Rikku) defeated Rinoa Heartilly & Tina Armstrong in a tag team match. Rikku pinned Rinoa with a small package. Usagi Tsukino promised Ami Mizuno that when she takes the VWF Title from Ashlee that Ami would be her first opponent. Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh defeated The Dewynter Sisters (Kiki Dewynter & Viola Dewynter) to win the VWF Tag Team Championship. Michiru pinned Kiki after the Deep Submerge. Mio Kuroki told both LuFisto & X-23 that their latest member is in the building and she told them as well that her VWF will finally be realized tomorrow night with help of their newest member. Erza Scarlet made Lightning submit to a crossface. Panty & Stocking wanted a match against any team and Fred decided to give them the match. Ami told Usagi that she will take the VWF Championship when Ami was heading out to her match. Aerith Gainsborough pinned Ami Mizuno after the Great Gospel to win a No Holds Barred match. The Senshi (Makoto Kino, Rei Hino, & Minako Aino) planned their strategy for the WarGames Match and made a promise that they will win the match for not VWF, but for Fred as well. Panty & Stocking defeated Beth Phoenix & Awesome Kong in a tag team match. Panty pinned Awesome Kong after a WASSSUUP! Haruka & Michiru got laid out by The Dewynter Sisters during an interview. Usagi Tsukino pinned Ashlee Simpson after the Moon Driver to win the VWF Championship. Ashlee tried to attack Usagi after the match, but Usagi retaliated and clothesline Ashlee over the top rope onto the floor. Fred has a meeting with Mio in one of the locker rooms before the main event and told her that the Senshi will win in the WarGames Match and when they win, Fred telling the words "You're fired" to Mio in the middle of the ring. Mio thinks that highly doubt it and told him that he will be embarrassed by the NEW owner of VWF. Main event The Daughters of Darkness (LuFisto, X-23, & Yuna) defeated The Sailor Senshi (Makoto Kino, Rei Hino, & Minako Aino) in a 3-on-3 WarGames Match for control of VWF. * Rei pinned LuFisto after the Fire Thunder Driver. *X-23 pinned Makoto and Rei after the Black Noise. *Minako pinned Yuna after a Fisherman Suplex. *X-23 pinned Minako after the Peacekeeper Kick. Mio Kuroki banned Fred and the Sailor Senshi from VWF. She also orders the VWF and Tag titles to be surrendered on the next Nitro. And Fred's last order as leader of VWF was given Mio the double bird and hitting a Stunner before he escorted out from VWF by security to end the show. =Results= Screenshot_2015-08-20-17-39-02.png Screenshot_2015-08-20-17-31-12.png Screenshot_2015-08-20-17-36-57.png Screenshot_2015-08-20-17-29-31.png Screenshot_2015-08-20-17-32-38.png Screenshot_2015-08-20-17-25-25.png Category:Season 3 Category:WarGames Category:VWF CPV's Category:2013